


When the moon fears the sun and the stars explode

by kouszi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Self-Indulgent, This is so short ugh, Tsukishima is out of character, Yamaguchi is trying his best, alternate ending of their argument, its a mess, tsukkiyama - Freeform, very much self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouszi/pseuds/kouszi
Summary: Tadashi has finally had enough of Kei being inert about volleyball.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	When the moon fears the sun and the stars explode

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works so it's not the best,,, at the time it was written as a very self-indulgent drabble, so please forgive the pacing and how out of character they are. I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

"Isn't your sense of pride enough!?" 

Tsukishima didn't have time to react, nor the skills to predict Yamaguchi grabbing onto his shirt, pushing and shoving until it sent them both to the floor. 

With the breath knocked out of him, he could only sit there and watch the boy above him. 

He could only look, until he realised the hurt in his eyes. 

Hurt caused by the dull ache of failure that pried at Yamaguchi from the inside, swallowing him whole, like poison in his veins. 

He saw the anger, the envy, the ache for attention- for something more than what he had. For something just out of his grasp. 

In all the years he’d known him, Tsukishima had never seen Tadashi this furious. 

There was silence, and Tsukishima saw the tears begin build up in the other's eyes, making their unique colour glisten against the soft moonlight. He looked so close that he caught his irises shrinking with the realisation of what he had done. 

Yet, he didn't let go. 

There was still a pair of fists balled at his chest, clinging onto the now stretched out material of his shirt. 

There were still laboured breaths that began to shake more with each exhale, waging a war against waves of emotion, though fighting the ocean was as futile as lightning matches underwater. 

"Tadashi… "

Tsukishima finally choked his name out, and Yamaguchi only noticed now how the usual coldness was gone from his face, there was only concern now. 

Concern for him, and something that screamed 'I'm sorry'. 

His features looked softer, somehow, not as sharp when he displayed emotion. 

His eyes tracked Kei's hands as he raised them, resting them on Tadashi's white knuckles for a second before slipping his thumb between his fingers and the shirt, easing the grip off the material with a gentle pull one by one- taking care not to tug on the fingers too hard.

"Oh, Tadashi…" 

He heard him repeat, whispering now, not having seen this side of Kei for months, even years now.

The side of him behind all the snarky comments and witty remark, behind all the ‘It’s just a club’-s and ‘I don’t care’-s. 

The side that was afraid of failure, afraid of being hurt again. The vulnerable little boy who’d gotten his heart broken by someone dear to him, someone he trusted and believed in. The side he tried so desperately not to show, yet Tadashi had forced his way right through each wall he had put up around it.

"You always had everything I wanted." 

Tadashi cried now, holding onto his hands just as desperately as he had done to his shirt. 

"You have the height, the skill, the brains, everything I'm jealous of- so why won't you just try?!" 

Yamaguchi remained a bundle of nerves, the tears dripping off his trembling jaw by now. His eyes were fixed on Kei’s, staring right through him. 

"Because you'll be outshone?" 

He retorted even before Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak. 

"Who cares if Hinata's the sun, if you're the moon?! Just because the moon can't shine without the sun doesn't mean it isn't more special." 

Yamaguchi dropped his guard, the fierceness leaving his voice, his eyes. His stature falling with it, shoulders slouching and hands now too weak to hold Kei's. 

It left behind nothing but an insecure, tired boy. 

"I'd give anything to be like that." 

He hiccupped, not able to look at the blond any longer. 

Tsukishima struggled to comprehend it all, the rush of emotion leaving him shell-shocked, with his best friend crying on his lap. 

No.

He wasn’t his best friend, he was more than that. 

Yet he’d been reduced to tears as a result of his own selfish attitude.

Because he envied him, of all reasons, him and the talent he didn’t use to its full potential. 

Tsukishima had never thought of it as talent, he never saw anything special about it. 

Not himself, not volleyball, not Karasuno.

But, there was one thing in his life he acknowledged to be special. 

Yamaguchi gasped softly, feeling warm arms wrap around him, leaving him pressed up against Kei's chest. 

"Tadashi." 

He started, repeating his name. 

"What is the moon, really, without the stars around it?" 

"I'm sorry Kei." 

He hiccupped, but the other shushed him. 

"I didn’t ask you to apologise. Listen to me. The moon without the stars- its boring, plain."

Yamaguchi sobbed quietly, pressing his forehead against a reliable shoulder, listening to each word the other spoke. 

"People look up at night skies to marvel at them, the stars, at how unique and beautiful each one is, at how they shine bright enough to see even so far from home.”

Kei carried on, glancing down at Tadashi's figure clinging onto him, unable to see his face past the mess of hair. 

"Tadashi, you are the stars. My stars. Each and every one of them." 

Kei spoke softly, leaning back against a nearby railing so that Tadashi rested more comfortably in his arms, hearing the crying quieten until it was replaced by a chuckle.

"So you can be soft."

They both smiled to themselves, finding ease in their mutual adoration. 

"Only for you, 'Shi."

Kei kissed the top of his head, night skies and shooting stars dancing through his head.


End file.
